Wolf
by idioticonion
Summary: Ten women, ten very different perspectives on the same man. Spoilers to Season 4 Ep 15
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf**

1.

He's got a sweet, gentle smile. She's been burned before, reduced to ashes and brushed away. It's hard to trust again.

They've dated for three weeks, meeting up in public places until she's comfortable enough to invite him in for coffee. He doesn't push, but he brushes, strokes, calms. It's her who leans forward, tentative and unsure, before the world flips and then it's him who's enveloping her, trapping her against the mattress until she's shuddering like a volcano about to blow. It's so quick, unexpected, destructive.

He's not gentle or sweet and he's gone forever a little while after.

2.

He's charming. He's a gentleman. He got class - Best seats in the house, champagne - he knows how to treat a woman.

She hasn't let a man into her house for a long time, longer than she's proud of. He nods approvingly at her furnishings, the art on her walls. She pours them both a glass of wine, the best, leaving an oak-y taste in her mouth, on his chest, across his nipples, budding into hardness.

He's skilled, experienced. She thinks they could be on to something great before she realises… she's been had.

He's a wolf in Armani.

3.

He's fun, he's dumb, they share so much that he feels like her twin. There's something spiritual there. They make out for hours, like teenagers, both finding it so hard to throw off the modern world and cling to their youth. He understands her.

She smiles at him and he's giving her that goofy grin, then there's open-mouthed kisses and easy laughter and before she knows it they are bouncing around on the bed like it's a trampoline.

Her happiness lasts exactly one day of unanswered phone calls, texts and confusion before she realises that she'll never see him again.

4.

He's so smart. He's older than her but he can talk eloquently about pretty much anything she's into - art, literature, music. He's so much cooler than her professors at NYU because he actually _listens_ to what she says and respects her opinion. He sees beyond her face, her figure, her lack of experience.

His apartment is amazing - so futuristic, so artsy - and she gets exactly five minutes to admire it before he's got her into his bedroom and she realises what a terrible mistake she's made.

She guesses that men are only after one thing, after all.

5.

She's been seeing him for five weeks and they've had sex twice. Sometimes he seems distracted, staring into space. She asks what's wrong and watches his eyes, sees a cloud pass over the blue, like he's hurting.

When they go out, he pays - she's not a heavy drinker.

She feels like he's disconnecting - like's he's going through the motions with her and, because of that, she ends it. He blinks, surprised, as though it's been a long time since someone's dumped him.

He asks "Why?"

She tells him - because he calls out another woman's name in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

6.

She's young; she's proud of her face, her body. If she wants to hook up with a guy, have fun, what's stopping her?

He's great in the sack - inventive and a little kinky. He's a jerk in the morning but, she reasons, aren't they all? She has no regrets.

Until three days later.

There are stifled giggles and stares and no one will tell her why. Lucy hangs back after class and shows her the website. She flushes, beet-red with humiliation. It's an invasion, an intrusion, an assault.

She cries for a week and stays celibate for a year.

7.

"Will you marry me?" He says, down on one knee. His soft gaze is so earnest, so _sure_.

She's not sure, not at all. They've only been dating for three months - not long enough for a lifetime commitment. But he's so hopeful, so sweet. He's been hurt before and she can't be the one to break him.

They make love for the first time, there on the same rug where he proposed. In hindsight she should have realised.

Afterwards, when the tears come, when he guts her and leaves her wide open, she asks: "Why?"

There is no answer.

8.

She's been large all her life. She makes no excuses: No overactive glands, no genetic disorder. She just likes her food and she's a little bit lazy.

She has no conception of what it's like to be desired, to be wanted, until the cute guy at her gym starts taking an interest. He's the first one to see through the big girl, to the warm heart inside.

Turns out, it was her insides he was after all along.

The experience leaves her shaken, binge eating and on the edge of depression. No one's there to catch her when she falls.

9.

She's not used to talking about her father. It involves feelings that she's locked away for a long, long time. But when she goes quiet, the guy she's with reaches over, eyes softening, squeezes her shoulder and encourages her to open up to him.

She's still stumbling over her words when they get to his place. Then he's all over her and he's forceful and _strong_ and it's like she's being violated all over again. She tries to fight.

When it's over, he kicks her out.

She wanders the streets for hours in tears, until a cop picks her up.

10.

"Please don't leave me!" She begs him. He says he has to go away - he's going to help the poor in Africa.

His phone buzzes and he hesitates before taking the call. As he speaks, he looks upset, then angry. When he hangs up he looks through her, as though he's forgotten she was there.

"Oh…" He stutters, finally seeing her. "That was them… Seems as though my trip _might_ be cancelled after all…" He gives her a pointed look.

"Please… I'll do anything…"

He smiles and there's a whiff of sulphur but she's crying too hard to notice.


End file.
